Dangerous Reunions
by Koda1199
Summary: Life continues in Pride Rock, and the love between Kovu and Kiara grows stronger. But what happens when a stranger returns? What will become of the couple?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun was rising and the animals of Pride Rock were barely waking. He dug his claws into the hard soil beneath him, slinking closer to the zebra. It was completely oblivious. He sunk closer to the ground, flexing his paws. His eyes were dead-locked on the prey. Slowly letting out air, he lunged at the zebra catching it off guard. The zebra ran, but the lion was too close. He caught onto the zebra's back, taking it down. He slowly stepped over his prey, snapping the neck. He smiled, satisfied with his kill and slowly dragged the carcass to his pack.

* * *

"Kiara, your father is looking for you." The hornbill flew over the lioness's shoulder. Kiara rolled his eyes at him, annoyed by his very presence.

"Okay, okay Zazu. I'll get to him. Have you by any chance see Kovu?" she tilted her head to the side, a bit worried about her missing love. Zazu shook his head. Kiara frowned at his reply and looked down with a sigh. He had been out for quite some time now. Knowing him he probably got himself into some sort of trouble. She shrugged off the though. "I might as well go see what my dad wants." She said half to herself. Zazu nodded and didn't say a word, sensing Kiara's distress.

Kiara padded slowly out of the den, spotting her father on the plains below. She hurried into a half trot and met him halfway down Pride Rock. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She rubbed his cheek and purred. "Hey Daddy."

"Kiara," he nodded. "I need you and Kovu to look after the Pride Lands for a few. I have to leave for a little bit."

"Why?" Kiara asked. She was curious, but was definitely ready to take on the task given to her. She felt proud. She could finally feel what it was like to be in control for a little while. She fidgeted with excitement.

"I need to deal with a couple of 'visitors' outside." His voice was concerned, yet fearless. It sent chills up Kiara's back. She twitched her tail.

"Be careful." she nuzzled her father. She then looked up and laughed. "You should be telling me this." Kiara flashed her brilliant smile. Her dad smiled back.

"I will. Be safe and don't make any rash decisions." He eyed her seriously.

"I won't Daddy." She nodded with reassurance. They nuzzled one last time and he set off. Kiara watched with her ears back as he walked away. A dragging noise distracted her and she looked up seeing Kovu. She smiled with joy at the sight of him, and looked shock at the kill.

"I was going to go get us food babe. You didn't have to." She laid her ears back with appreciation. Kovu looked up and her and smirked. He stepped closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I was up first. Plus I need to stay in shape." He took his chin off her head and looked at her. He winked and flashed a smile, then nudged the kill towards her. "You get the first meal," he said. Kiara went in hungrily, filling Kovu's eyes up with satisfaction. He loved pleasing Kiara. Kiara soon finished and looked up, licking the blood off her lips.

"That's attractive." Kovu laughed. He perked his ears up at the sound of grass rustling. His eyes narrowed and he tensed. Kiara copied, looking around for any sign of trouble.

Kovu sneered at Kiara to be still. She did as she was commanded. The rustling came closer and a familiar smell filled their noses.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this chapter is really short, and it's just an introduction to a new character. Nothing too major, hence why it's such a short write. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

Kiara tilted her head up at the sound of Kovu's voice. _Did he just say mom, _she thought to herself. She tightened up, ready for a fight. If it was Zira, she couldn't allow her to come back. Not after what she did. Yes, the pridelanders and the outsiders were one now, but there is no way her father would let her in. Kiara wasn't so sure on how Kovu felt about that. The lioness stepped closer, her image becoming clearer. Kovu's eyes widened and Kiara wasn't so sure what to make of the event taking place.

Kovu stepped forward smiling. "I can't believe it….is that you?" His mouth was open in awe. Kiara stood there confused. The lioness certainly wasn't Zira. Who was she? She glanced over at Kovu who was still staring at the lioness.

The lioness moved her right front paw closer, her body movements were elegant. Kiara felt jealous of her. Hatred formed immediately within her. The lioness continued to walk towards Kovu, and Kovu's grin grew larger and larger.

"Who are you?" Kiara demanded, already sounding angry. Kovu looked surprised at her tone. He nuzzled her cheek in a reassuring way.

"My name is Nika. I am a former outlander, and I've come to join with the rest." The lioness said. Her voice was smooth and beautiful, only causing Kiara's jealousy to grow deeper. Nika still eyed Kovu with a smile and a little of what Kiara thought was lust. She was growing more protective over him by the minute. She didn't want any competition.

Kovu looked over to Kiara. "Nika and I used to play when we were little. After Scar died, some lions went separate ways instead of staying in the outlands. We were the best of friends." He smiled yet again at Nika. "I'm sorry, but the only one who can really make the decision of you staying here is Simba, Kiara's father." He nodded to Kiara. "Nika this is my mate, my life my everything, Kiara." Kiara grinned from ear to ear from this statement.

"Nice to meet you," Nika said half heartedly. Kovu nodded and looked back to pride rock.

"Just follow us and we will wait for Simba's return." He said to Nika, turning along with Kiara, and the trio headed for Pride Rock in complete silence. Nika followed, her head down, with a smirk hidden in the shadows of the setting sun.


End file.
